


Second Chance - Misc Collection

by Vanja86



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-04-07 02:34:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14071017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanja86/pseuds/Vanja86
Summary: “Give a big, round applause for your second love, because they taught you love still exist after you thought it never could again.”A collection of stories set in the second chance universe





	1. End scene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I foresee this at the end of the Second Chance story - most likely first epilogue. 
> 
> I am eager to know what you think. Please leave a comment.

Kagome’s head going up and down to the rhythm of Thranduil’s slowing breath she lifted her torso on straightened hand. Hovering over she marveled at the swollen lips and the rosy blush lighting alabaster skin.  _ She did this!  _ she thought giddily.  _ Well, they did...  _ she corrected _ ...but the great, unflappable elvenking was lying spent and heavy lidded and quite tousled between her legs.   _

Combing the silver strands glistering in moonlight she responded to his growing smile with a matching beam when an inspiration struck. “Does your name mean something?”

Curiosity sharpening Thranduil’s face he asked in a sensual tone “Does yours?”

A pulse rocking her frame she smiled lopsidedly “Yes, but I was first.”

Fingertips caressing her skin he answered distractedly “It’s an old, Lemberin name derived from words  _ tharan _ ... _.” _ Traveling towards the nape of her neck he brought her closer. Planting a long, tender kiss on her cheekbone he continued “... and  _ ethuil.  _ It translates to vigorous spring.”

Abruptly exploding into a guffaw Kagome asked “Why does it sound like an elven version of a sex name?”

“I beg your pardon?” he tensed blinking in incredulity “I doubt _my_ _naneth_ , the queen of Woodland Realm, would bestow upon me a _sex name_.”

A shit eating grin splitting Kagome’s face, she deliberately run her palm along the side of his body, admiring the sculpted chest, grazing the defined ribs and worshiping that delicious ass. What initially started as a silly tease quickly turned into smoldering affair as she tantalizingly rubbed her cleft against his powerful thigh, the remnants of their lovemaking spilling in her wake. “I can attest to how vigorous you are and as far as the spring goes... we can both feel your juices dripping out of me.” 

Gaze darkening he leaned forward, looking into her eyes with staggering intensity. Pausing just before their lips met, his warm breath heating her tingling skin, he murmured “Well, we cannot allow your sweet chalice to dry out.”

Closing the gap, Kagome moaned when their tongues danced, thrusts and retreats repeated in a haphazard manner and yet stoking the fires of desire anew. Letting herself to be pulled she spread herself wide open welcoming the lover who cherished her so dearly. 

It was much later and in the privacy of his mind only that Thranduil agreed somewhat with Kagome’s remark. Considering his mother joy on the day she has held her grandson for the first time, it is entirely possible she named him not with the kingdom prosperity in mind but to  coax the Valar into granting children. 


	2. Return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This happens about 7 years after the final one ring war battle but before the end scene. Kagome and Thranduil have not seen each other for about 50 years. 
> 
> Please leave a comment.

The rattling of armour even though dampened by the underlying wool still cut through the ambient tranquility with jarring finality as the guard descended towards inner chamber located near the throne. 

Arriving at the base he was stopped by the elvenking frigid tone.

“Wasn’t I clear when I said I am not to be disturbed?” Thranduil rebuked, sharp gaze fleetingly gauging Elros before turning back and resuming his earlier contemplation of the cobalt pools, the waters reflecting the spheres of lights like stars in the sky.

“Is it just me or are you always that rude to your guests?” a short person teasingly asked jumping down the last few steps and casually passing the blocking elf.  

Suddenly stiffening the elvenking spun on the balls of his feet. Breath catching in his throat he dazedly observed the figure in front of him.  _ Impossible.  _ He measured the lovely face with hammering heart; the almond shaped eyes the color of sky that shone with mirth and happiness, the tiny nose she loved to wrinkle when she was unhappy with him and the cupid shaped lips that were as quick to smile at you as to berate you.

Face twisting into a snarl he released the deathly hold he had over the chalice. Letting it drop and shatter he lunged for her throat. 

_ Eep.  _ Kagome stumbled back, tripping over herself. Blocking the sword with the wooden box she raised in defense she shouted “Are you out of your mind! I thought we parted on amicable terms but if I was wrong a simple:  _ I no longer wish to speak to you, please remove yourself from my presence  _ would suffice.” 

Pulling the sword from the crevice where it was stuck he circled the girl in even steps, the beautifully adorned weapon trailing as he went, the line and the edge like an extension of his intent. “The face you’re wearing belongs to a human dead past this seven years.”

“My lord…” the guard tried to explain but before he could Kagome interjected in dry tone “I am sorry to disappoint but the news of my demise have been much exaggerated.” 

“Liar!” he accused lurching to her face, eyes filled with pain.

“Ah yeah? If I was so evil would I be able to do this?” she thrust her palm into his chest, the ray of pink blinking in and out of existence. 

Catching Thranduil’s crumpling form with a grunt, Kagome, in spite of being quite annoyed with him, decided to make him more comfortable. Placing his head on her lap she waited for him to wake up which should not take that long all things considered. It was just a small zap. 

“They all say that the great elvenking is cold and unflappable but hot-headed is what he really is, isn’t he?” Kagome voiced to no one in particular.

Trying to keep a straight face but failing Elros wisely refrained from answering. “Should I fetch master Duilin?”

Brushing the silver strands away from Thranduil's face, Kagome sighed “You might as well. It will be better when the local healer pronounces him well and good.”

It was just moments after Elros left that the ancient eyes opened. Lines forming between the thick eyebrows he reached out, fingertips brushing the line of her jaw as if only by touch he could convince himself that this was truly real. “How?” he whispered in wonder. 

“According to Elrond it’s thanks to the Estë, the lady of healing and rest. In my personal opinion gratitude should lie with half a dozen elven healers that sung me into health for weeks. Quite a stubborn lot. “ she grinned “I also like to think my stubborness played a part in all this.”

Rising with grace he offered his hand to help her up “Of that I have no doubt.“ he smiled affectionately leading her towards the cushioned bench hidden from the prying eyes in the nave. “Did the elves in their fervour find a way to restore human youth?”

Looking at him blankly first she gave a start of surprise “Noooooo. Not really.” her eyes dropped to the fidgeting hands, fingers pulling at the threads of her sleeves. 

“When a human and an elf don’t see each other for half a century when they met again the human is normally wrinkled and grayed with age yet you look exactly the same as on the day when you left.” he elaborated prompting her to answer.

“ _ Ha! _ Normalcy and I parted ways a while ago. Hundreds of years to be exact.”

“But you are human.” he covered her hands with his own, pausing her careful destruction.

“Yes, human but immortal.”

“You cannot die?” he asked breathlessly, his tone unbelieving.

“Oh, I can die all right. I don’t know many beings that can survive decapitation for example but barring violent death there isn’t much that can threaten me. I don’t age and I don’t sicken. I could starve to death I suppose...”  

“How is it possible?”

For a moment she considered misunderstanding his question and making the light of it with an off comment about starving not being that difficult but the intensity of his gaze touched her heart in a way she almost forgotten.  _ He cared for her. _

“It’s a long story, one I shall tell you in the future however for now it is suffice to say that gods had very specific plans for me. I was born with a cursed artifact inside me, one not unlike the one ring. A great corruptor and the bringer of pain and suffering. Luckily for me to balance its malevolent powers I was granted my own.”

“The pure light that emanates from your skin.” Thranduil interrupted.

“Exactly. Unfortunately on my fifteenth birthday a demon sensed that thing and dug it out of me and a great war began. Many things happened between that day and the final battle but the most important is to know that I have won.”

“In reward the gods granted you immortality.” he finished excitedly. 

“No. I was cursed with it” she corrected calmly. “My enemy casted his human heart away but he never lost the ability to understand what caused the most pain. With his dying breath he delivered me to eternal existence. In the beginning it wasn’t so bad. I had friends and family, some of mixed ancestry and as a result long lived but my human friends grew old and died  and the youkai age has come to an end. Soon I was alone. I think this is what he really hoped for. To put me in a situation when the years, the loss, the loneliness will grind me to dust until nothing remains except despair. And once despair would take hold of my heart there would be nothing stopping the evilness from spreading.” she paused searching his face for confidence. Finding all encompassing acceptance instead she continued “The gods saw what’s happening and they send me here, to Middle-Earth. I think that in their wisdom they decided that being where other immortals dwell will lift the burden. I guess they were right.” she smiled warmly squeezing his hand in assurance. 

Blinking the elvenking opened his mouth when a loud cry interrupted “Kagome - child, what has happened?”

Throwing herself at the elder elf who appeared from behind the corner she hugged him tightly. “Master Duilin, how good to see you.”   

“You too child, you too” he released her from the hold, taking a step back in order to better see her. Brows wrinkling he chided “You’re bleeding.”

Following his line of sight, she spotted the wound “So it seems. It’s just a scratch, probably from when he fell. I’m lucky it’s just glass and not his sword piercing my liver or something ” she tried to minimize his concern succeeding instead in increasing everybody’s worry. “It was impossible to avoid it and catch his crumpling body at the same time.” Kagome explained. 

“You should have ignored him” Duilin helpfully provided looking at his king over her head not too kindly.

“And be accused of regicide when he cracks his skull on the stones? No, thank you. I wouldn’t be here for five minutes and would already be responsible for starting a war.”

“What war? Actually forget it Kagome - child. Let’s take care of your wound first. I have freshly made salve that will do wonders here.” He started leading her up the stairs when she wrestled away. Scoping the damaged box she trusted it onto Thranduils’ lap. “With the compliments from the dark elves.”

_ Dark elves?!  _ Eyes widening the elven king followed Kagome retreating back.  _ Where did she meet the dark elves? _


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is about 4 months after Kagome's arrival to Middle - Earth

Huffing under the heavy load Kagome fixed her slipping hold before speeding after the shrinking back. Despite his advanced age and thanks to his long legs master Duilin was quite capable of travelling swiftly when the occasion called for it. And this one, evidently, required it.

She was cataloging the stock, counting and recording dried herbs, packed seeds, bottled infusions and various jars filled with ointments, salves and unguents when an agitated elf bursted in calling for master Duilin. 

Startled from his book, he bustled around packing supplies into a basket while asking rapid questions. Their speech was too quick for her to understand but from their expressions she gathered it was a serious matter so when the elderly figure beckoned her to grab the basket and follow, she did not question it for a moment. 

_Why exactly didn’t she question it?_ Kagome wondered when she crossed the threshold to a lavish chamber. _His_ chamber that is. Her enemy and nemesis. The cold, pointy eared bastard that made it clear on every occasion how insignificant and simple he thought her to be. Granted, he was the king of the elves, a species that, as far as she gathered, was considered the pinnacle of culture and sophistication but still. Furthermore, she doubted his impression of her will improve when he finds out that she intruded on such a private and delicate moment. A weakness best kept secret behind closed doors. _Please earth, can’t you open and swallow me whole, right about now?_ Eyes transfixed, she begged with her back plastered to the wall, frozen by the agonizing groans coming from behind the translucent canopy. 

“Quick Kagome-child, pass me the valerian root and the chamomile extract.” Duilin firmly but not unkindly demanded, jostling her from her stupor. 

Rushing to his side, she gasped at the view. The king’s normally perfect, inhumanly beautiful face was gone. A grotesque monstrosity sat in its place, skin and muscles eaten through on his left side as if he was sprayed by acid. “Who? How was he hurt?” she asked in a small, shaky voice. 

“We’re immortal, not impossible to harm. What magic cannot heal, it hides.”   

Letting his words sink, she peeked at Thranduil’s ruined face once again “So he always…?” 

“Yes.” Duilin confirmed, massaging the chamomile oil into king’s temples. 

“And the wine he drinks?” she grabbed half-empty cup from the nightstand examining its contents. 

“Laced” he revealed, proving her suspicions. 

“With valerian root and white willow bark and…” she could not quite put her finger on the other ingredients. 

“Many other magical plants” the beaten tone made her realise how painful the whole situation was to him. She might not like the elven king, but he was Duilin’s liege and the fact he was not able to help his ruler was heavily weighing on him. 

And Duilin was nothing but a friend to her the whole time she has been here, taking care of her wounds, allowing her to help in the healing halls, teaching her the language and introducing her to others even if they thought her odd. _Damned if she fails him now._ Sitting on the other side of the bed, she gently took Thranduil’s hand. 

Before Duilin could ask, she offered “I want him to know he is not alone tonight. I’ll stay while you sing.” 

Some of the tension seeping from his shoulders, the elder healer grabbed his king’s other hand and started to sing. 

_I’ll stay and see if I can nudge, with my own brand of magic, this stubborn, proud elf to heal a bit more._       


End file.
